FallenHolly: The Past and Present of Us
by Exonfixer
Summary: Many moons have passed since Fallen Leaves drowned in the underground tunnels, yet his spirit still wanders the caves. Unable to rid himself from the memories of his past, it seems only one cat is able to break him free of his torment. What will happen when Fallen Leaves meets Hollyleaf? Can she really help him to move on?
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

><p>Hidden within the thick undergrowth of ferns, Fallen Leaves waited patiently, his green eyes fastened on the quivering tail of the mouse. Though his vision was partially shrouded by the leaves, his keen ears were able to pinpoint the scuttling movement of his prey.<p>

_Closer...closer..._

Muscles tensed, he crept forward quietly as he could see its plump, brown figure draw into view.

_Don't move..._

Halting, he watched as his prey looked around wildly, as if sensing he was there.

_Mouse-dung! _he thought, twitching his whiskers in slight annoyance.

Slithering carefully back into the ferns, he placed each paw step lightly, taking the utmost care in staying..._snap!_

With a terrified squeak, the mouse quickly darted back through the bushes at the sound of the branch Fallen Leaves had just crushed.

Adrenaline kicking in, the tom quickly propelled himself on powerful haunches as he chased after his prey, weaving his way through the forest as if it was his own territory. Now only a whisker away from his target, he bared his fangs menacingly. Springing forward with unsheathed claws, he pounced on top of the mouse, nipping it at the throat for a swift kill. Dangling his catch by the tail, Fallen Leaves breathed in its warm scent with satisfaction, his heart still racing from the chase.

"What a good catch!"

Setting the mouse down, he purred affectionately "Thanks Night Feather!" as a black she-cat padded her way over.

Sniffing the prey curiously, she asked "Is this where all the mice keep showing up in the prey pile?"

"Well yeah, we can't always eat rabbits you know." he replied, beginning to groom the dirt from his pelt.

"But that doesn't mean you should leave the moor without permission." she said quietly, nuzzling her pink nose into his soft cheek.

"I could never leave my home forever." he whispered, entwining his tail with hers.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a jolt, Fallen Leaves looked around wildly, startled by the sudden surroundings of gray stone and faint sound of rushing water.<p>

Allowing his fur to lie flat, he murmured quietly "It was a dream. It's only a dream."

Padding out of his den, he walked through the tunnels until he arrived in the cave where a small river flowed through. Dipping his head, he slowly lapped at the cool water, letting it trickle down his throat. Once satisfied, he then opened his dull, green eyes to stare at the reflection shone by the water. Though his ginger and white fur remained unkempt as always, he showed no sign of aging.

"Night Feather." he murmured softly "Where have you gone? Why... have you left me?!" he growled angrily.

Slashing the water in frustration, his expression contorted to something more menacing as water droplets were sent flying everywhere.

"Why have you all abandoned me?" he wailed out loud.

Breathing heavily, he watched as the anger from his reflection began to melt away, now replaced by sadness. Exhausted, he curled around himself right where he was on the cold floor, trying desperately to ignore the pain that stabbed his heart.


	2. Decisions

"Fallen Leaves! Fallen Leaves!" mewed two kits excitedly, racing over to him and Night Feather as they approached the camp.

"What do you got there?" asked the small, gray she-cat, pawing curiously at the creature that dangled from his jaw.

"It's obviously a mouse, you fur ball." replied the other one, a tom with white fur, as he flicked his tail teasingly at her ear.

"You're mean Snow Flight!" she whined, covering her ears protectively.

"You're just being too sensitive River Breeze!" he retorted.

"Hey now," purred Night Feather "You too shouldn't be fighting."

"It was his fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Snow Flight! River Breeze! Get back over here!" demanded Broken Shadow, gathering her two kits with a big sweep of her orange tail "I'm so sorry Fallen Leaves, you must be tired from your hunt to be bothered by these trouble makers." shooting a disapproving glare at the kits.

"Don't worry about it, mother." he purred affectionately.

"Can't we hang out with Fallen Leaves a little longer?" Snow Flight whined.

"Yeah, can we?" begged River Breeze.

"You two have played outside long enough, it's about time for you to return to the nursery!" Broken Shadow scolded, shooing them away.

"Maybe you should go put that catch down onto the pile before your drool gets everywhere." suggested Night Feather teasingly as they watched the kits run off.

Nodding his head dutifully, he quickly padded over to the fresh-kill pile where he deposited his mouse amidst the mass of rabbits.

"So this is where all the mice have been coming from." examined a dark gray tom, sniffing Fallen Leaves' catch wearily.

"There's a whole bunch over near the forest, Stone Song! Maybe we should expand our hunting over there!"

"We have plenty of rabbits on the moor to feed the tribe, Fallen Leaves."

"I know that, I'm just kidding." he replied, shifting his paws awkwardly "I was just getting some extra practice before I go into the tunnels to become a sharpclaw."

"What?" he mewed, fastening his piercing blue eyes at Fallen Leaves "Are you sure you are ready?"

"I'm ready."

"You're still much too young to be entering the tunnels, you still have time to prepare."

"Father, I said I'm ready." Fallen Leaves insisted.

"I wouldn't go into the tunnels if I were you." interrupted a sleek-furred she-cat, padding up to the two.

"What do you mean Moon Claw?" questioned Stone Song.

"I sense a storm coming, it wouldn't be safe to be in there." she mewed, her tail sweeping the leaves around them.

"The sky is clear! There couldn't possibly be a storm!" exclaimed Fallen Leaves.

"For now, but-"

"Don't worry, even if a storm does come, I'll be out of the tunnels by then."

"But-"

Resting his tail on her shoulder, Stone Song replied to Fallen Leaves "I have no reason to doubt you my son. But know that we warn you of this for your own safety."

"I know, father." he meowed, his green eyes gazing intensely at him "But I know that I am ready."

Dipping his head, he replied "Then so be it. I will discuss with the leader the arrangements of the ceremony."

"Are you sure about this, Fallen Leaves?" Moon Claw asked hurriedly, her blue eyes filled with worry "Not many cats ever do find their way out of the tunnels, even if there is no threat of rain."

"I said I was ready!" he growled, the back of his fur rising "Why are you so worried, you aren't my mother!"

"I know that!" she spat back "The only reason why I worry is because I lost my own son in those tunnels! Have you no consideration of Broken Shadow's feelings?"

Not bothering to wait for his answer, the cream-colored cat turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"What happened between you and Moon Claw?" asked Night Feather, padding up to Fallen Leaves.

"It's nothing." he mumbled, burying his nose into her shoulder "I'm just going to miss you once I leave to go into the tunnels."

"You're going?" she gasped "That's amazing! We'll be sharpclaws together finally!" she purred happily.

"I know, I'm excited too." he replied, the happiness suppressing the doubt that had wormed its way into his stomach.


	3. Into the Tunnels

**I have returned! Sorry it took so long for the update, but I plan on writing a lot more frequently now! Please enjoy and feel free to review!**

**Erin Hunter still owns Warriors *sigh***

* * *

><p>"Fellow sharpclaw!" bellowed Running Flame, leader of the tribe "We have joined together to honor Fallen Leaves on his journey from softpaw to sharpclaw!"<p>

"Fallen Leaves! Fallen Leaves!" the crowd cheered.

Silencing them with a flick of his tail, he padded slowly toward him, his intense green eyes staring down upon him "Fallen Leaves, are you ready for your final test?"

His legs trembled, the fur on his tail fluffing out in a mix of fear and nervousness.

"Y-yes." he stammered, bowing his head deeply.

"Then so be it." he called "May you succeed in your journey, _or die trying._"

The words seemed to have sliced through his heart just then, his body paralyzed as if he suddenly registered the risks.

_Do I really want to risk dying?_

No matter, it was too late to back out now as Running Flame guided him toward the tunnel.

He gaped at it, the hole much smaller than he remembered, the dirt loose around the mouth of the tunnel. His mouth felt dry, but he could sense that all eyes were on him, waiting, anticipating for him to go. He took one last glance behind him, he had to see them one last time.

_Stone Song._

_Broken Shadow._

_River Breeze._

_Snow Flight._

_Night Feather._

_I will miss you all, but I promise, I will return._

In an instant he launched himself into the tunnel, scrabbling against the loose dirt and soil that clung around him as he began to worm his way inside, yowls of excited erupting from behind. He clawed his way through, grimacing as the walls pressed uncomfortably close to his sides.

_I promise._

_I can do this._

_I will come back!_

He felt the ground give out from underneath, his legs flailing as he was sent rolling into the dark abyss. The last thing he could remember was the light fading from behind.


	4. An Encounter

"Oh, Fallen Leaves..." murmured Night Feather, her tail swishing the gravel on the ground nervously "Please be okay..."

"He'll be fine." Stone Song reassured, resting the tip of his tail on her shoulder "He'll be back in no time."

"Yeah!" cheered River Breeze and Snow Flight, pausing from their little game of tag "Fallen Leaves is so skilled! He'll definitely be fine!"

"Skill is not everything!" snapped Moon Claw, stalking over to the two kits as she flicked them with her cream colored tail "Those tunnels are dangerous. Even the strongest of cats can succumb to their doom there."

"Moon Claw that's enough."

She swiveled her head toward Broken Shadow who had lay hidden in the ferns, her whiskers twitching in agitation.

"I will not have you scaring my kits with your stories."

A growl rumbled deep in her throat as she flexed her claws, "Fine."

With a grand swish of her tail, she stalked off, grumbling as her eyes peered up at the sky, already beginning to be dotted with clouds.

* * *

><p>With a sickening thud, Fallen Leaves crashed onto the ground, a mix of dust and soil shooting up into the air as it settled onto his pelt. He slowly got up, his legs swaying from the pain, yet otherwise unbroken.<p>

"Where... am I?" he murmured, blinking his emerald, green eyes as he squinted though the dim lighting.

He gazed out all around him, the area filled with narrow and twisting tunnels that leaked in small sunlight. Small boulders protruding from the ground in jagged shapes, the faint echo of a river bouncing off the walls. It was all eerie and mysterious, yet somehow, he felt his paws itch with excitement and adventure.

"Are you another challenger?" croaked a voice.

His head snapped behind him, his pelt fluffed out as he jumped to face the enemy.

"Do not be afraid." it purred.

Despite his words of comfort, Fallen Leaves heart continued to race at the sight of the creature before him.

Perched upon a boulder was a cat. However, it's eyes were white and milky, dull and lifeless as they seemed to bulge out from its head. It's form was bare and pink where what was left of it's white pelt clung in odd tufts. Its body was scrawny and long, similar to the rats Fallen Leaves had hunted before. As it sat, its skin seemed to sag as faint scars revealed themselves upon further inspection. What caused those scars, Fallen Leaves would never know.

"W-who are you?" Fallen Leaves demanded, though his voice came out more as a squeak.

It tilted it's head, studying him through pale eyes.

"I do not recognize your voice, did the one before you fail?"

"Fail?" he questioned.

"It's been such a long time since a new challenger has come." it mused, ignoring his question completely.

"Who are you?" he asked once more, slowly unsheathing his claws.

The cat remained still, unaware of Fallen Leaves' threat.

"I am Rock." he replied calmly "I am the one who guards these tunnels."

"What? Really?" questioned Fallen Leaves, allowing his fur to lie flat "You guard these caves?"

"Of course." he rasped "I have listened to all the softpaws before you journey into these caves. Of course... most never leave these caves either."

Fallen Leaves stared at the cat before him, shock and puzzlement filling his every thought.

"But why are you here? Don't you want to go back to the surface?"

The cat blinked, sighing deeply as if he heard this question many times before.

"I cannot leave these tunnels."

"But-"

Suddenly he stopped, his ears twitching as he heard a low rumble from above, loose dirt drifting onto the floor.

"Tell me, softpaw." Rock then murmured "Is rain approaching?"

"N-no!" stammered Fallen Leaves, agitation flaring inside of him as he remembered Moon Claw's warning.

Rock stared at him, as if he could see right though his lie. Nonetheless, he accepted his answer.

"If you wish to pass this test, then you must go through those tunnels." Gesturing to the narrow opening to the left "They will eventually lead you to the surface of the moor."

"R-really?"

He nodded his head, turning as he stalked off into the opposite direction.

"Good luck, softpaw. May your fate be different from all the others."


End file.
